Everytime
by XxLauraBbzxX
Summary: My first song fic. Is shows how Piper feels after Leo breaks up with her to become an Elder. COMPLETED!


**Disclaimer: _I don't own Charmed (Why not?) and I don't own any of it's Characters (Not even Drew Fuller :'() I don't own this song (Shame since I really like it as well. Wonder if Britney Spears would give it up for me?)_**

****

**Authors Note: _I'm not usually one for writing a Piper/Leo story (I wonder why? Properly my hate of Leo) but I though this song fitted how it felt for Piper after Leo left her (Stupid guy) to be an Elder (Why would you want to be a stuck up person who follows the rules?)_**

**_By the way this is my first song fic (Hope it's good)_**

* * *

**__**

****

****

****

A figure sat slumped on the end of her bed, surrounded by the countless bits of wet fluff, covering the bed to the floor. A box lay next to her and she pulled out more bits of fluffy tissue and dabbed her wet glassy eyes. She was making a little moaning noise of sadness as her eyes filled up with tears which slowly slid down her face, creating a dampness on her soft cheeks, which she wiped away with her steady hand and her fluff, causing it's softness to become wet and soggy like the rest. Her hand released her wet fluff causing it to fall softly to the floor, like a feather landing at her very feet. 

_**Notice me**_

_**Take my hand**_

**_Why are we s__trangers _**

_**When o**__**ur love is strong  
Why carry on without me?**_

She placed her hand back into the box but found nothing but an empty container. Empty like she felt inside her. She rubbed her eyes once more, but with the sleeve of her metallic jumper, which was given to her by the man she once called her husband and loved so much with her heart and had given up everything for, was now being rubbed a black colour from the running mascara around her eyes.   
She lifted her head and looked up at her bedroom roof, but all she could make out was darkness above her, like the night sky but without the moon and the stars. She lookedlike she was looking for something to fall down from the sky, but it was never going to come.

'Why did you have to leave me Leo?! Why did you have to leave you're family behind and you're only son?! Why?!' She screamed up at the ceiling, like he was a floor above her, and once more she felt herself breaking down into a river of tears as she moved her head back down.

_**Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**_

Her mind was racing and her heart felt empty, and broken into two pieces. She felt so alone now, he was gone and she knew she couldn't cope without him being there for her, like a big chunk of her had been sliced out and wasn't going to be replaced.

Her fingers now started to play with a diamond shaped ring on her right index finger, sliding it up and down, and twisting it round and round. Her eyes were pouring with tears but she did nothing to stop them.

'I miss you Leo. I need you here for me because my world is falling apart.' She mumbled under her breath, and to fight back even more tears she shut her brown eyes out from the world and swallowed.   
Her mind was rushing while her eyes remained closed and memories from the past appeared before her face. Of a brown haired youngest man with tender blue eyes and the most caring face of all, which matched his perfect smile, which could turn sadness to happiness.

She opened her eyes, feeling haunted by the image she saw. It was like torture to her, seeing his face everywhere, but worse in her mind and heart.

_**I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy**_

She sat and ran through her thoughts of why she felt like this, when he left so long ago. She remembered not long after he'd left her she use to pretend everything was ok and that Leo was still with her. Walk around the house acting happy and perfectly normal but when she came to bed at night and she saw her bed was empty, it hit her that he was gone and wasn't coming back.

She played with the ends of her long brunette hair, while she pictured Leo & her together. She was lost in a trance, just staring a part of a wall, not blinking while filing through memories of the past.

Still in a trance she said, 'I though it was the only way to help me. The only way to bring you back.' Then coming to her senses, because thinking about him not being there no-more, made her feel sad.

'Why would you want to leave me, Leo? Weren't we happy together? How can you just give up on us so easy?' She said to herself. Then something struck her mind, something that made her feel awful and ill. 'What if it was me? What if it was my fault?'

She lifted her hand to her mouth, covering it to stop the shocked feeling. She had never given it a though it was her, who could have driven them apart.

_**I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry**_

She feels the pain now tearing her apart inside, stealing what ever was left of her and Leo. She felt so bad that she could have driven him away. Her heart was broken and her eyes wept away their sorrows, like they were washing away her pain and angry. Like it would heal her broken heart.

Her jumper now became her means of her tear dryer as she wiped her red-stained eyes, causing the sleeve to turn blackier and blackier. She started to mumble, but found it hard since her throat had gone dry. 'I'm so sorry Leo. Please forgive me, what I've done wrong.'

_**At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away**_

Her heart now was officially broken, now and she lied herself down on her soft bed, hunching herself up and hugging the silk like covers, which she used as her new tissue for wiping and rubbing her eyes into. She cried into the covers hiding her face from everything. Wishing that his presence and feeling would leave her alone, but all they kept doing were coming back to haunt her.

She mumbled one last word knowing it was true, _**'I guess I need you baby'**_

* * *

****

**Authors End Note: Ok so feel free to tell me what you think (Better be good. Just kidding.) I want to know how I've done (praying it's good) and I might do a sequel to it. Now just clicky that lovely little button at the left hand side of the page (You know you want to. Give it a press and get typing)**


End file.
